


Lacustrine

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, M/M, Prefects' Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 16 (2016.01.16)</b>
</p>
<p><i>adjective</i><br/>1. of or related to a lake.<br/>2. living or growing in lakes, as various organisms.<br/>3. formed at the bottom or along the shore of lakes, as geological strata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacustrine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm alive. My new job just doesn't let me write while working. Also, I'm woefully behind on this project, and I've only just finished January. So here's all of January. If one of these ships wasn't your thing, I've left a list with links to each individual ship in the Series Notes.
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr 2016-02-23.

Harry took one last look at the Marauder’s map before he cleared it and then sprinted into the passage. He whispered the password to the prefect’s bathroom and slipped inside.

The bath was already full of soft blue bubbles that sparkled like starlight and almost put him into a trance until the ambient heat and humidity made wearing clothes unbearable. He’d only got his robes, shoes, and socks off when Draco Malfoy’s head appeared out of the bubbles and pale arms propped a thin body on the edge of the bath.

“Potter,” Draco smirked in that infuriated drawl of his. “You’re late.” He lifted one hand and beckoned imperiously

Harry rolled his eyes and padded over, crouched down. “Sorry,” he drawled right back. “I had to avoid getting caught by a certain Slytherin prefect.”

“Hm,” Draco hummed, wrapping his hand around Harry’s tie and using it to tug Harry's down to Draco's level. “The only prefect you should be getting caught by is me.” And with that, he gave the tie a hard tug and pulled Harry to his lips.

The kiss wasn’t painful, or even demanding, but it was hungry, like Draco wasn’t ever going to stop. But suddenly, he did and Harry had to stop himself from tipping forward to follow Draco when he retreated.

“Well, what are you waiting for, Potter?” the Slytherin asked, then disappeared back into the bubbles. Harry rolled his eyes again, stripped off the rest of his clothes, and dropped into the pool feet first.

He sank quickly below the surface, the water tinted a lake-like type of blue by the bubbles. Draco was only a meter from him, floating naked and smirking. Despite, or perhaps in spite of, his veela bloodline, he looked more like a ghost in the unearthly-coloured water. Or perhaps a siren. A muggle’s mermaid.

Draco was ethereal with his pale skin and pale hair and pale eyes, and the ease with which he moved through the water to Harry was just ridiculous. Harry would bet that, if he asked his boyfriend where he’d learned to do that, he’d get some pretentious response about purebloods. Merlin, he loved his boyfriend, but that didn’t make him any less of a twat sometimes.

Naked limbs wrapped around him and legs kicked under him, driving them back to the surface. When they rose above the water, and the bubbles, it was against the wall.

“You sure no one’s going to walk in on us?” Harry asked, turning in Draco’s arms to prop his own up on the rim of the bath.

He could feel Draco’s smile against the back of his neck as he savoured the feel of the familiar body pressed to his back.

“Isn’t it more exciting not to know for sure?” Draco whispered. And curse him if that didn’t turn Harry on even more.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 10M WotD [Master Post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/10M-WotD-2016).
> 
> Like the thed? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Lacustrine). Tschüß.


End file.
